


Partners of Hearts and Minds

by JoMoznaNe



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Amma was just a regular citizen of Belatona, untill an ocean-blue dragon egg got into her hands. Soon after, she became a Rider and went to study magic to Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shur'tugal - The Hall of Dragons and Riders, a place, where young Riders and dragons are trained. One day, Amma and Flauga are sent on a mission, that changes their lives.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing something in English and failed miserably, but still decied to share.

Years have passed.

Eragon, Saphira and the elves had to travel for a few weeks, before they finally found a place, where they could raise the dragons properly. With help of Blödgarm's spellcasters they built a giant hall on top of a tall hill they found. It took them about two years, which was far more, than Eragon hoped, but he was proud of it. The hall was called simply - Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shur'tugal. The Hall of Dragons and Riders.

After that it didn't take too long for the eggs to hatch. Feeding them was hard enough, but teaching them to fly, hunt and not to attack the elves or each other was even more difficult task. However, they managed to raise the wild dragons into adults, that could survive on their own. But many of them grew attached to their caretakers and while most of them left to live a little father from the Hall, many of them came back from time to time. Sometimes only to see their caretakers once again, sometimes with some bigger surprise, such as their offsprings. Both Eragon and Saphira were delighted. They loved the dragons as well and they were happy to see, that the population of dragons is growing.

The wild dragons weren't the only ones they raised. About a month after the Hall was finished, Eragon got a message from Arya, that both of the eggs, that they left with Urgals and dwarves hatched. One of them - the one they left with Urgals - was a beautiful female dragon with light violet scales. Her Rider was a young Urgal ram named Kazh. He named the dragon Daranae. After a few months, they joined Eragon, Saphira and the other elves in the Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shru'tugal. Eragon was glad to see, that Kazh is quite calm Urgal, despite the fact, that his species is the most violent one in whole Alagaësia. Saphira believed, that it was because his bond with Daranae, who was very, very calm and friendly dragon.

The second dragon hatched in Tronjheim. This one was male. His name was Tharan. His scales were as grey as the Beor Mountains and Saphira later said that she never met more stubborn dragon in her life. Tharan's Rider was a shy dwarf girl Dardra. Just like Kazh and Daranae they joined Eragon and Saphira once Tharan was strong enough to fly all the way to Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shtu'tugal.

That was a sign for Eragon and the elves. They sent twenty-four remaining eggs that were supposed to bond with Riders. Originally, they intended to send them to Ilirea simply with magic, but after some consideration, they sent Kazh and Daranae with them instead. Kazh wanted to prove himself and this seemed like a good way. Both Blödgarm and Eragon were a little worried, but Saphira trusted Kazh and his dragon. After less than a week they were back, safe and sound and with letter from Nasuada that said, that all the eggs indeed got to Ilirea.

After some time, Saphira became a mother. In fact, she laid her eggs even before the Hall was built. There were four of them and there was no doubt that their father was Fírnen. The one she laid first was as bluish green as the ocean. The second one was light blue just like the sky. The third one was as green as grass around the Hall. And the last one was darker shade of green. It reminded Saphira of the trees in Elesméra.

Those eggs were sent to Alagaësia as well, only a little later. Saphira had trouble parting with them, since they were the only thing that reminded her of her beloved Fírnen. However she realised, that she'll see them after they grow a little and they'll become her new students. So she sent them.

It happened quite often, that eggs didn't find their Rider and didn't hatch, thus they had to return to Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shru'tugal. Eragon then sent them later, when there were new possible Riders for the hatchlings to choose from. After some time, all of them found their Rider.

Except for one. The very first Saphira's egg, the bluish green one. It was sent to Alagaësia every single time. But Nasuada always sent it back. It never hatched. Saphira was getting worried about it, since all of her other eggs hatched without any problem. All of her hatchlings were already strong enough to go after her and live with other dragons, while this one struggled to even find a Rider.

Once again the time came. Once again, Eragon and the elves were about to send another bunch of eggs to Alagaësia.  
"Who do you want to send with them this year?" Blödgarm asked Eragon while they were preparing the eggs for a safe trip. "I'll probably send Glirnen with Erir and Isin with Nagirolfr."  
"Why two Riders and dragons?"  
"Turns out, that sending them on missions with someone else than just their partners-of-heart-and-mind helps build new friendships. While Erir and Nagirolfr do know each other and sometimes even hunt together, Glirnen and Isin have met only few times and the only thing they know about eachother are their names. I would like them to become friends. Also, they can carry the eggs more comfortably when there are two dragons instead of just one."  
"In that case, let's hope they'll get along well."  
Eragon nodded joyfully.

Saphira landed on the terrace, where Eragon and Blödgarm were preparing the eggs. Little one, she said to Eragon. He could feel her excitement about the day. Eragon also noticed, that she was holding something between her talons. What is it? he asked and Saphira put the object on the ground. It was the egg. The last one of her offsprings, that hadn't hatched yet. Eragon smiled. Did you say goodbye already? Saphira let out a deep chuckle. It gets easier every time.  
But this time could be the last time.  
I sure hope it is. I've hoped for last ten years.

Two dragons landed next to Saphira - one canary yellow, one icy blue. On the yellow one's back sat a young dwarf and on the blue one's back sat a beautiful woman with dark brown hair. "Eragon-elda! Greetings!" yelled the woman cheerfully and so did the dwarf. "Greetings," Eragon answered and put the last egg into a bag. "Are you ready for your trip to Alagaësia?" Glirnen, the dwarf, smiled confidently. "I don't know about Isin and Nagirolfr, but we are definitely ready!" Isin then added: "Well, we're ready as well."

Eragon attached the bags with eggs to the saddles on dragons. When that was done, Glirnen and Isin mounted. Eragon, Saphira and Blödgarm bade them goodbye and Erir and Nagirolfr took off.

Eragon could feel Saphira's pride and hope. This year it will hatch, Eragon, she said. Eragon smiled, for he believed, that she was right.


	2. The Special Bond

The two dragons circled above the city. After two days, Glirnen, Erir, Isin and Nagirolfr finally reached Ilirea. Now they were looking for a good place to land at. They found a wide street, that was almost empty, because it was still early in the morning. Erir and Nagirolfr walked through the streets until they finally saw a beautiful castle, that was home of the queen of Alagaësia - Nasuada. _Okay, and what are we supposed to do now?_ Erir asked. Both Glirnen and Isin shrugged. Nagirolfr decided to take things into his own paws. He roared so loudly, that even Erir had to cover his ears with his paws. As the sound echoed, some people yelled tiredly and angrily. But most importatly, after a minute, the gate of the castle opened.

Behind the big wooden door, there she stood. She, queen Nasuada. She was wearing long red dress and her crown. _She looks so majestic!_ Erir said to his Rider and he nodded. Queen smiled at them and said: "I was expecting you. Come in." The dragons entered the castle. Nasuada led them through the halls and then they entered one of the rooms. "Now, let's have a look at the eggs," Nasuada decided. Isin dismounted the yellow dragon and opened the saddlebag. She put out ten eggs, that were in the saddle bag. Glirnen did the same. Nasuada was delighted to see all twenty-one eggs together. All beautiful, colorful and most importantly - safe.

Dragons and Riders said goodbye to the eggs and Nasuada. They headed back to Hjall abr Skulblaka un Shru'tugal after less than half hour.

The queen then put eggs into four bags. Each of them was then given to one horse rider, who was told to deliver the eggs to either elves, humans, dwarves or Urgals.

It took several days, but at last, the eggs were in their places. One of these, that went to humans got to Belatona, a town not far from Leona Lake. Potenial Riders always passed the egg after a week. It had already visited ten homes of Belatona, but it still hadn't hatched.

It was late afternoon, when Amma heard a knock on the door. Before she even got up, her mother already opened the door and welcomed the visitors. "Good morning, Helga!" It was their neighbor, Helga and she was carrying a basket with an ocean blue dragon egg. Her son was also one if the potential Riders. "I see the egg is still just an egg..."

"Yes, I came to give it to you. Take good care of it, I heard that it's one of _Saphira's_ eggs!"

"Really? I thought they had all already hatched."

"No, this one seems to be very picky about its Rider. But I mean, can you really blame it? The bond between a dragon and its Rider lasts a lifetime."

"That's a long time..."

"That surely is. Well, I'll have to get going. If the egg doesn't hatch in a week, give it to Linsia or her mother."

"Sure. Have a nice day, Helga."

"You too."

Amma was never so excited in her life. "Yes! Finally! Can I see it? Please, let me see it!" Amma's mother just laughed. "Of course you can see it. You will be taking care of it for a few days now afterall." Amma frowned. "Maybe I'lll be taking care of it for the rest of my life." "Well, sure, the is a slight possibility..."

Amma's mother Cishu didn't really believe that anyone from Belatona could become a Rider. Or at least not this year. During the Rider war Belatona was an enemy city and while it was not that way for a while now, dragons still seemed to distrust the people who lived there. But of course, Cishu couldn't tell her daughter, or rather, she didn't want to remind her. Amma, like everyone else, was aware, that the hatchlings still feared to pick Belatonians as their partners-of-hears-and-minds. But unlike anyone else in the city, Amma believed that somewhere deep down she had the soul of a Rider.

A day had passed. The egg didn't show even the slightest signs of hatching. No cracks, no movements, nothing. However Amma wasn't worried. It took several days for Saphira to hatch for Eragon and for Fírnen to hatch for Arya. The girl carried the egg with her everywhere she went, not even once leaving it out of sight for longer than two minutes. If it hatched, she did not want to miss it.

Two days had passed. Still no cracks or movement. Amma got a little nervous, but didn't show it. She still had time.

Three days. Four days. Five days. Six days. Suddenly, only one was left. Amma slowly started to think, that she would not be a Rider afterall. She tried to hide her sadness, but Cishu saw through it all.

"Amma, this egg maybe isn't your dragon, but perhaps... perhaps some other will." Amma shook her head. "You don't actually believe that, mom. I know you don't. Dragons don't trust us. As much as we hate that fact, it's true."

"Honey-"

Amma tried her best to hold back tears. "I just- it's so unfair! Why us of all people? Half of us weren't even born when the war ended! Dragons don't have any problems picking Urgals as their Riders and yet they distrust Belatonians. That's just ridiculous! But we can't do anything about it. Now if you excuse me, I'll be upstairs. I'll have to take the egg to Linsia tomorrow." With these words Amma got up, took the egg and ran upstairs.

"You guys sure are picky..." Amma whispered, staring at the egg. "You will be such a beautiful dragon one day... But I guess I won't be there to see you."

The night was dark and silent. Amma was fast asleep. Suddenly, she woke up. She had no idea what woke her up, until she heard crackling. She felt a little spark of hope. She turned to her nightstand, where she placed her egg. The shell was half cracked. The girl slowly smiled. "So you chose me afterall..." She whispered.

Amma watched the little dragon hatch. Slowly but firmly, the little guy got out of his shell. Literally. After a few minutes, a pair of beautiful green eyes was eyeing Amma. "Hi, little one!" she whispered. She felt the urge to touch the hatchling and the dragon didn't seem to mind. She reached out to him, but before she got the chance to actually touch him, she jerked back. Her hand felt like it was on fire. The dragon looked at her with concern. And at last, everything was back to normal. Amma's hand felt fine again, but something had changed. She opened her fist and saw a silver mark on her palm. "Gedwëy ignasia..." Amma whispered with wonder. Her palm was now enriched with an ancient mark of Riders, like she always dreamed. She looked at her dragon and then put her marked hand on his head. "We are now bonded for life, little one..." she said quietly.


	3. A Mission for Six

Amma's little friend soon became the very thing people in Belatona talked about the most. Everyone wanted to see him. He was the first dragon who chose a Belatonian as his Rider since the war. Not only that, but he was also Saphira's and Fírnen's son. The pickiest one of them all. The youngest and the eldest at the same time, since he was his mother's first egg but he was the last one to hatch. The ocean blue. People called him many things. But to Amma, he was Flauga. His name meant "flying" in the ancient language. Amma knew some of the easy words, this being one of them. It seemed quite fitting, considering that the little dragon made his first attempts at flying only a few days after he hatched.

Flauga was a dragon filled with determination. He never gave up on anything. Unless Amma told him, that his trying was no use. He trusted Amma. As he should.

The youngest and the eldest, as the Belatonians decided to call him in the end, was determined to reach Hjall abr Shulblaka un Shur'tugal as early as possible. He trained every day, hoping to become stronger and stronger. He already told Amma, that he was ready to go numerous times, but one quick flight around Belatona with Amma on his back convinced him otherwise. Until it didn't...

Amma, you saw it! I flew seven times around the city with you and all the necessities on my back without breaking a sweat! I'm ready! Let's go to the Hall! Flauga exclaimed. It was a lovely evening, ending of another day filled with Flauga's training. I'm afraid, that the Hall is a bit farther, than just seven circles around Belatona. Flauga grunted. Trust me, give yourself some time.

And Flauga did. It took him several months before he was finally strong enough, but it was worth it.

Parting with Cishu was difficult. Both Amma and Flauga shed a tear. But the time had come. "We have to go, mom," said Amma. "We need training before we can fully become a dragon and his Rider. We'll come back one day, don't worry. Dragon Riders are here to protect Algaësia so it makes sense, that we'll come back. But it will take some time."

"I know," Cishu sobbed. "But I'm going to miss you. Both of you." Amma nodded. She couldn't speak, because she would start crying if she did. Flauga just shook his head. It's time, he said quietly. Amma nodded again and climbed on his back. "See you someday, mom." And after these words Flauga took off.

The saddle was one of the less comfortable ones. In fact it wasn't even a dragon saddle. It was a regular horse saddle with some added straps around Flauga's neck and such. But it was still better than sitting on dragon's bare back.

They had to make several pauses. Both Flauga and Amma were hungry, Flauga's wings hurt after some time and Amma's legs always became sore after a few hours of flight. And then, at last, the sun began to set. Flauga landed in a meadow near a deep forest. His flight was over for the day. Wow, dragon boy, Amma said, if we keep this up, we'll reach the Hall in two days!

Oh, we will, Flauga purred confidently.

But we must be careful, Flauga, we don't want to end up completely exhausted. The real work begins after we get to the Hjall, afterall.

Flauga, however, did not fear exhaustion. By the noon of the third day of their journey, Amma finally spotted the Hall in the distance. "We did it!" she exclaimed out loud. It took another hour to get close enough to be noticed by other dragons and Riders. Mentors and their apprentices of all species looked up at the sky, as they had been expecting newcomers for a few days now. A couple of Riders rushed inside the Hall, presumably to inform Eragon about the new pair. 

Their welcome was very warm. Saphira finally got to meet her son and she made no attempt to hide her excitement. Eragon immediately knew that he would have to make Flauga her apprentice. She had mentored all of her other children and there was no chance she'd give up the chance to teach the hatchling she'd been waiting for for so long.

It didn't take long for both of the newcomers to become comfortable. Amma lived in a cozy room in the Hall, while Flauga lived with the other dragons in small caves in the hill, that the Hall was built on. Being near his mother and siblings made him glow with joy.

Amma was a patient and careful student. She payed attention to everything Eragon told her and was always determined to learn more. Flauga, on the other hand, showed to be a bit of a reckless dragon, but with Saphira's guidence, he too became a fast learner. After five months of their studies, Eragon called the pair to meet him at the Hall's terrace early in the morning.

When Amma arrived at the terrace, there were already two Riders and one dragon. She recognised all of them, they passed eachother in the hallways from time to time. The first Rider was a young elf named Teräos. He had black hair and a scar over his nose. His rose-pink dragoness, Lilio, accidentally scratched him while playing. The second one was a dwarf lady named Mema, who was very shy and rode an equally shy gray dragon named Tidr. However, he wasn't there yet.

"Why do you think we're here?" Mema asked nervously. Teräos grunted with smug expression. "We are taking eggs somewhere," he said and frowned. Lilio nudged him with her nose. Amma suspected, that she was tellinh him something.

Tidr and Flauga arrived together. Amma knew, that they sometimes hunted together. After a few minutes, a dark blue dragoness swooped through the sky down to the terrace. Flauga twitched his tail, when his mother and mentor landed in front of him. On her back was Eragon and a bunch of saddlebags. Dear students, Eragon exclaimed telepathically, I have discussed this with Saphira, other dragons and elves and we have decided, that for this year's egg delivery mission, the six of you will be the best candidates.

Flauga squealed excitedly. He was looking forward to his mission since he and his Rider came to the Hall. Soon after, he stood on the terrace with two saddlebags filled with eggs. "There is a lot of them this year," Mema mumbled. It was true. This year, they had to deliver thirty-five eggs to Ellesméra. That excited Flauga even more, because it met, that he would finally get to meet his father.

As the sun climbed the horizon, the group said their good-bye to Eragon and Saphira, took off and began their journey to Ellesméra


	4. The Surplus Dragon

"We should land here," Teräos said. They'd been traveling for almost six hours straight and all of them were very tired. They were currently above a meadow with a small forest nearby. Yes, let's do that, please, Lilio whimpered. I'm starving and my wings are sore.

They still had a long way to go, Ellesméra was about two days away. But now it was time for some well-deserved rest. As soon as the Rider got off their backs, the dragon fell to the ground, exhausted. Flauga's stomach roared with hunger. "You guys should eat something," Mema said with concern. Yes, but later, Tidr whispered. I can't even move my wings right now.

Amma took off Flauga's saddlebag, so the blue dragon could rest his back. But she did it for other reasons, too. She loved looking at the dragon eggs they were delivering. Their energy, their magic, their mystery. All these things fascinated her. Some eggs had bright, colorful shells. Others had mute, calm colors. But all of them radiated miraculous energy, that Amma could not quite put her finger on.

The dragons fell asleep. They were still clearly hungry, but their exhaustion got the best of them. Mema, Teräos and Amma ate some of their food supplies and then rested, staring at the sky. Coulds passed above their heads and everything was peaceful. "Where do you think the eggs will hatch?" Mema asked, breaking the silence. "I hope they will choose someone strong and reasonable," Teräos mumbled. "Not some weakling who can't even hold a sword properly. We have too many of these in the Hall." Amma rolled her eyes. Teräos liked to go on about how many Riders are bad fighters. She heard that at least seven times since the start of their jurney. The truth was, everybody kind of sucked when they came to the Hall. That's why they were travelling there in the first place - to learn history, magic and fighting.

"Well, that's not up to you," Amma chuckled, responding to Teräos. "It's the dragons' choice. You can only hope they make a good one."

Flauga opened his eyes and yawned. I'm so hungry! If we don't go hunting right now, I'll bite my own tail off. Lilio and Tidr got up too. Yeah, let's go get some food, Tidr grunted. The three dragons stretched their wings and soon took off to silence their hunger. 

They returned an hour later. They were carrying one young doe each. The dragons landed on the ground with a loud thud and ate their prey in less than five minutes. I could use another nap after such delicious lunch, Lilio purred, but Flauga shook his head. No, we have to get going. The sooner we get to Ellesméra, the sooner we can head back.

And so they flew. They took breaks more regularly, because they weren't willing to risk such hunger and exhaustion again. The day was coming to its end, and far, far ahead, first trees of Du Weldenvarden forest were forming. Their journey was near the end.

The night finally came. The dragons landed and their Riders got ready to rest. "I'm going to keep watch first," Amma announced. She didn't like waking up in the middle of the night.

They got back on track later than they wanted. Teräos insisted on sleeping in and the dragons wanted to hunt something small before continuing their flight. The sun was already above the horizon when they took off. But hour by hour, they were getting closer and closer to their goal. 

They had to stop more often that day. The dragons' wings were still tired from yesterday. But as the night was creeping to the sky once again, they landed in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Lilio scratched her wings when flying throught the thick roof of the magical forest, but they didn't have enough stregth to continue flying. They also didn't intend to continue on foot, as that would only slow them down and make them more vulnerable to whatever was hiding in the resilient forest.

Stars covered the sky and the dragons went to sleep. It was a long day and they needed to get some rest. Ellesméra was now only few hours away. The Riders soon followed them, but didn't stay like that very long. The thought of meeting Queen Arya unsettled them in a way.

They woke up long before sunrise, one by one and couldn't go back to sleep. So instead, they admired the nature around them and slowly said goodbye to the eggs. "You know what? I'm gonna miss them," Mema said, staring at the saddlebags full of what was soon to become powerful dragons. "Me too," Amma agreed and took one of the eggs out of the bag. It was bright orange, like sunset. This was not the first time Amma held it in her hands. She was always drawn to this one. She liked the color. She liked its energy. She believed in the dragon sleeping inside it.

Amma froze, as the silver mark on her palm started glowing. "What is going on?" the other Riders turned to her. Amma could not answer them. She had no idea. The egg's shell started cracking, and Amma put it on the ground, in fear of breaking it more. Flauga rose from his sleep. His Rider's distress must have woken him. What's happening?

The egg kept cracking and soon it was as clear as day, that Amma was not the who broke it. Pieces of the eggshell started peeling and a pair of golden eyes peered from behind them. Half of the egg fell off and revealed a small, golden-eyed hatchling. The light that was coming from Amma's palm woke the other dragons up as well. And then it slowly subsided. The realisation dawned on Amma.

There must have been a mistake. One Rider could not be chosen by two dragons. There were spells preventing that. But what else would be going on then? The orange dragon must have chosen her as its Rider, even though Amma already had a partner of heart and mind.

As the last morning star shone in the sky, they sat there in silence, with questions running through their minds.


	5. The Connection of Minds

The sky turned lighter and lighter. The Riders sat and stared in awe at the small orange dragon. "How is this possible?" Amma whispered. "I-I already ride a dragon."

"We know that," Teräos said, "but this little hatchling doesn't seem to know. Maybe the spell hadn't worked as intended..." Flauga growled. And why should we care? I'm already Amma's dragon, she doesn't need another one. Right? He turned to his Rider, but she seemed very unsure. "I don't know, dragon boy. What else would we do with her? She'd surely die on her own. We need to keep her." Flauga shook his head. We are not keeping her!

The sunrise turned the sky to gold. Three dragons were swiftly flying above Du Weldenvarden. Small hatchling peered from one of their saddlebags. They had no idea what to do with the little one, so they decided to take her to Ellesméra, hoping that the Queen will know what to do.

When they noticed the first strangely shaped tree, they landed. There was no doubt - it was and elven house, sung into its shape with a special magical song. Slowly carring themselves, the six apprentices walked through the city. Its citizens glared at them suspiciously, but seeing dragons assured them, that the visitors were very much invited.

"So you're saying, that this dragon just... hatched? To a Rider, who already has a dragon?" The three Riders noded. Flauga just threw his head angrily. He hated the little hatchling and made no secret of it. He felt robbed of his Rider. 

"I have never seen such a thing happen before," Queen Arya mumbled. Suddenly, a green dragons head appeared in one of the obscurely shaped windows of Arya's home. The Queen turned to him and seemed to be telling him something telepathically. Even though Flauga had never seen this dragon before, he recognised him immediately. Father! He immediately forgot all about his anger and rushed outside. The giant green dragon blinked his bright eyes with surprise and pulled his head out of the window.

"Was that Fírnen?" Teräos asked. The Queen noded. "I haven't seen any of his offspring in ages! I thought all of them had hatched already." Amma chuckled. "This one just took a really long time. His name is Flauga." The Elven Queen noded. "Let him unite with his dad then. I will send the eggs out to future Riders in a few hours. Now we need to discuss this little spellbreaker." Small orange dragon blinked its eyes. 

"We thought the spell was foolproof." Arya said. "It was so carefully written and it worked perfectly fine for so long. But I guess it was only a matter of time until we found a loophole. I guess the only solution is to keep the dragon. She needs a Rider and if she choose Amma, then she should stay with her." Amma smiled excitedly. But she felt a little concerned about Flauga. He will not be happy to hear the news.

And he wasn't. She should have stayed in Ellesméra with the other eggs. I'm sure she would have found a competent Rider even as a hatched dragon.The dragon lamented all the way back to the Hall. But it was no use. Amma was determined to raise her second dragon to be strong, just like Flauga. She also had to come up with a name for the hatchling.

Lilio informed Amma, that the little one was a dragoness, whitch prompted Amma to brainstorm a number of names, that would suit the small dragon lady. She didn't even bother asking Flauga for suggestions. In the end, she decided to settle for Aiedail, meaning "morning star", because she hatched in the morning.

* * *

A few months had passed. Aiedail finally learned to communicate telepathically and sometimes even visited other dragons' lessons, but didn't have a stable mentor yet. Flauga refused to interact with her. He couldn't stand knowing, that his Rider had another dragon. So he chose to ignore it.

The cyan dragon sat on the ground not far from the Hall. The stars twinkled in the sky and Flauga closed his eyes calmly. He loved going out at night all alone. The fields around the Hall were empty and safe and that made him feel at peace

Hello! The cyan dragon looked around confusedly. All he saw was a small orange dragoness. What do you want? he asked with a growl. The small hatchling made a few steps closer to Flauga. I just wanted to talk to you.

Yeah, well, I don't want to talk. Get lost!

Aiedail fell silent for a moment. She'd tried to talk to him more times than she could count. She wanted to help him understand. But he always dismissed her. And yet she decided to try again. This time he couldn't use training or hunting as an excuse.

You know, I never meant to steal anyone from you. It was an accident. The spell broke. I was just as confused as everyone else. If you let me explain myself sooner, we could have already had this over with.

Flauga grunted. And why should I believe you? You may have been a small hatchling, but I've seen small hatchlings cause a big mess. And you seem to be enjoying the attention you are getting...

I can prove it. The small dragoness sat right next to Flauga. I can show you my memories if you let me.

The blue dragon laughed. You can't show me anything. Are trying to tell me that you can share memories, when two months back you couldn't even talk?

Aiedail nodded. Lotha taught me how to do it.

Flauga flinched at the mention of his oldest and only sister. She and his brothers had been nothing but kind to him, but upon their return from Ellesméra, the sky-blue dragoness took Aiedails side.

Okay then, he said after a moment of silence.

Aiedail smiled. She closed her eyes and after a while Flauga could already see images and sounds once hidden in Aiedail's mind. But sounds and images are still not full memories. When the orange dragon finally got into it, Flauga could feel emotions, that weren't quite his. Sadness and fear. But most of all, confusion. 

He was just a small hatchling, looking at the world for the first time. Everyone around him was surprised, some were scared. Some were angry. And in the middle of it all was he. A small, defenseless dragon. What had he done so terrible to scare them, to anger them? He wanted to crawl back into his eggshell and pick a different time to hatch. Perhaps he chose a bad Rider? But how could that happen? The sweet, calm voice in his heart, that had never betrayed him, whispered that he chose well. What is going on?

The memory faded and Flauga was back under the starry sky. He fell silent. He hadn't believed the small dragon, perhaps because his jealousy blinded him, but now he regreted his growls and nags. I'm sorry, he whispered, but he wasn't sure she would forgive him. I was really angered... I can show you too. Aiedail nodded. That would be good. Please, do.

Flauga remembered Aiedail's birth. His confusion, his anger... his fear of losing Amma. He shared all of these emotions with the little dragoness, who sat in awe. I think this would be a great time to start over, Aiedail said quietly. Flauga nodded. We both have the same Rider. We'll have to get along one way or another.

The moon shone above their heads and the dragons shared memories until they were too tired. They fell asleep in the grass, cuddled next to each other. At last, they began to get along. A connection was made. Perhaps they weren't connected by destiny, but with a bit of effort, they could form a bond of minds by choice.


	6. Disrupted Harmony

When Aiedail turned six months, her training began. She was finally able to fly, so she joined Saphira and Flauga on their lessons until she got her own mentor. Lotha was very eager to get this position, but she was not nearly experienced enough.

Aiedail and Flauga grew very close. After that one memory-sharing evening, their minds connected and soon they were like peas in a pod. They learned and studied together and while they shared a bond with their Rider, their relationship was different in a way. Unlike Amma, Flauga understood why Aiedail's wing were sore. Unlike Amma, Aiedail understood Flauga's frustration after an unsuccesful hunt. Unlike Amma, they both knew what it was like to be a dragon.

Their life was peaceful. Amma and her dragons became known as The Trio around the Hall and beyond. Humans, elves, dwarfs and Urgals all around Algaësia talked about the Rider who had two dragons. Sometimes in good and sometimes in bad ways. Many of them, especially elves, voiced their concern regarding the imbalance their bond caused.

The wild dragons that Eragon and Saphira raised after the war seemed very uncomfortable when visiting The Hall. Ever since Aiedail hatched, they seemed to avoid talking to or about Flauga or Amma. They were, of course, curious as to why. But deep down they all knew it was because of Aiedail. Even the little dragoness knew it. She was a disturbance in harmony. Her mere existence meant that the relationship of dragons and Riders was out of balance. If one Rider has two dragons, they are more powerful than their peers. They have twice as many claws and fangs to protect them, twice as many wings to carry them. But most importantly - twice as many dragons to give them energy. Aiedail knew that the only reason she could stay with her chosen Rider was because she was too small to survive on her own. And perhaps because no one knew what to do at that time.

It was a foggy day. Flauga, Aiedail and Amma walked through the Hall. It was very cold outside and the dragons felt lucky that they were small enough to fit inside. The other, bigger dragons had to stay outside and that didn't seem very comfortable.

Suddenly, a calling echoed through the hall. "Amma, Flauga, Aie! Saphira wants to see you! She's talking to some dragon on the terrace. And she doesn't seem very happy..." It was Ilumaro, Flauga's oldest brother, the drak green one.The Trio rushed outside, concerned. On the terrace stood Saphira and a giant golden dragon, about half as big as the dragoness. There they are, Saphira murmured. There was concern in her voice.

What is going on? Amma asked, afraid. The golden dragon glared at The Trio with his teeth bared. Amma, this is Eldhrimmer. The wild dragons chose him as a representative, Saphira said. Eldhrimmer noded. There is something we need to settle. Amma looked at him, concerned. What is it? Flauga asked, nervous, but with firm voice. Eldhrimmer glared at him, then at Aiedail, and sighed. The orange one will have to go, he murmured. Aiedail shook her head in confusion. What does that mean?

One Rider can only have one dragon. I'm sure you've heard this a million times already, but it is true and something needs to be done. Amma shook her head. I still don't quite get it. What is so bad about a Rider with two dragons? It dousn't seem to be harming anyone... Eldhrimmer huffed. Maybe not now. But as she grows, she will be remebered as the dragon who broke the spell. Her meer existence will push others to look for flaws in the carefully constructed spell that the elves put together. Soon many more holes in the code will be found and exploited. We don't know what that could cause, but we are sure, that the consequences could be catastrophic. And so we decided, that it should be destroyed before it even comes to exist.

Aiedail blinked with fear. What do you want me to do then? Do you want me to leave? You know I still can't hunt for myself. Eldhrimmer sighed again. Well, we aren't quite sure. Some of the wild dragons suggested that you go somewhere really, really far and never come back. Others think that the only way to really be sure is for you to... well, die. The Trio fell silent. Eldhrimmer frowned. I will come back tomorrow. We have things to discuss still. With these words he took off and The Trio, along with Saphira, stood on the terrace in silence.


	7. The Battle of Two

Eldhrimmer returned the next day, along with two other dragons. The Trio and Saphira met them on the terrace yet again. Not one of them looked pleased. Greetings, Eldhrimmer said and proceeded to introduce his companions. This is Fildr, he said, pointing towards a dragon with scales the color of clouds in the sky. And this is Hothamna. The other dragoness had dark brown scales and glared at The Trio with a frown.

We have discussed the matter, Fildr said. I am sorry, Aiedail, but the presence and activity of your minds can a likely will be destructive to the harmony between dragons and Riders. We cannot let that happen. Some dragons just can't be left alive...

You can't be serious! Saphira growled. She is just a child! Surely there is another way to prevent the mistakes in the spell from being exploited! If only we look a little bit deeper...Surely killing would be an overreaction. Maybe she can just stay here and have no missions in Algaësia!

Saphira, digging into the spell might create more problems than we already have. And even if she stayed here - dragons and Riders come and leave, the info about her would get out before we could do anything to prevent it. In Ellesméra, they already know! Hothamna protested. She seamed eager to get rid of Aiedail as soon as possible.

We can just let her leave, Flauga growled. She doesn't have to die. Eldhrimmer sighed as Fildr answered. That doesn't guarantee that she'll never come back. We need her gone definitevely.

Aiedail rose from her silence. I have an offer! Everyone turned to her, waiting for what she had to say. I fight one of the wild dragons. I don't care, who. If they win, I will die and no one will ever speak of me in Algaësia again. The corners of Hotamna's mouth rose, barely noticably. Aiedail could tell, that her idea seemed ridiculous to her. It was ridiculous. She was still just a hatchling. You know what? Sure, the brown dragoness exclaimed, choking back laughter. I will gladly fight you. There is no way I could loose anyway. Aiedail smiled. Alright then. Let's meet here tomorow. We can fight in that lowland over there.

And so everything was settled. The wild dragons left and headed back to their nesting area a few miles to the west. Flauga and Amma had many questions to ask Aiedail. You have a plan, right? You won't actually fight the dragon, will you? But Aiedail just shook her head. I do have a plan. It's gonna be okay, don't worry, but I need to talk to Saphira about something first. She opened her wings and just like that, she was gone. Flauga and Amma could only guess what she was planning.

The next moring, a group of wild dragons arrived to watch the battle. The Hall's residents gathered around the tiny plain near their home. They too wanted to see, how everything was going to end. Some wanted to help, but Aiedail insisted, that she had to do this on her own. She seemed confident, but Amma could sense an air of fear in her.

Hothamna was ready, standing in the grass. She glared at Aiedail, making her look even smaller, than she was. Eldhrimmer circled above them, checking if they were ready. Then he landed in the grass. Counting down from five, he started the battle.

Hothamna roared and lunged at Aie, but she was too quick. Circling in the air, she carefully looked and tried to determine Hothamna's next move. The dragoness growled and leaped forward. But Aiedail moved through the air like a hawk and kept avoiding Hothamna's attacks. The brown dragoness took off as well and the battle moved to the air. Hothamna snaped her jaws, but Aiedail, once again, escaped.

It took several minutes for the dragonesses to even touch. Aiedail took a few blows and scratches, but she was still holding up in the air. Hothamna was fuming. She was supposed to be done with the little hatchling in seconds. But instead, she was struggling to even touch her.

Aiedail's mind was buzzing with energy. Flauga could feel it even from that distance. The anger-filled dragoness spat out a flame and just like that, Aiedail was gone. She disappeared in a ball of light and nothing was left of her. Everyone seemed confused, even Hothamna. Even if the fire burned Aiedail, there would be something left. Some ashes, at least. But there was nothing. Hothamna's fire was simply too powerful.

The brown dragoness smiled as Eldhrimmer announced her victory. The battle was over. And the wild dragons won.

Amma recalled when Glaedr told her what it feels like to loose a partner of heart. She imagined the pain to be different, certainly. But it hurt no less.

The most confusing thing was the lack of closure. What was Aiedail's plan? Why didn't it work? Or... did it?.. All Amma and Flauga understood was, that now they'd never know.


	8. The Heart of Hearts

Several weeks had passed since Aiedail's death. Amma and Flauga were slowly getting used to their life without the orange dragoness, but it was difficult. The Trio became The Duo and everything was strange.

The only one, who didn't appear nearly as upset was Saphira, which angered Flauga immensely. She was the one who defended Aiedail against the wild dragons and now she didn't even seem all too sad that it failed.

She also had been visiting Glaedr more often now. Amma often wondered if maybe Glaedr told her something that eased her pain. Maybe she could talk to him too. She wanted to visit him, but couldn't find a good moment.

It was a foggy morning. Flauga and Amma sat on the terrace of the Hall, glaring into the mist baselessly. They did this often since Aiedail died. They wanted to talk about her, talk themselves out of their grief. But when it came time to speak, neither of them could form a sentence. So they just sat on the terrace and stared, keeping eachother company.

Suddenly, the wood creaked. Saphira stepped out of the building into the cold day. There you are, she said. I was looking for you.

What is it, mom? Do you want to go trainig already?

Oh, no. Actually, Eragon and I thought that we'd give you a free day today. I have something to show you anyway.

Saphira sparked both Flauga and Amma's interest and she knew it. She opened her wings and so did her son. Amma hopped on his back, readying herself for a ride without a saddle. They didn't fly for long. After circling through the air for a minute, Saphira headed for the roof of their home. Flauga knew, that just under there, Eldunarya were stored and some eggs were kept there as well. The roof had a window in it, so that even dragons could get in anytime to listen to the wisdom of long-dead dragons.

Saphira landed with a thud. Saphira! Gleadr said. You finally came to show them?

Ah, yes. Everything has calmed down. People don't mention her as often now and wild dragons stopped checking on us. I think it is safe.

She walked over between the crystal-like jewels full of energy. Each of them stored energy of a dragon, who died, but decided to keep their mind alive in the Eldunarí. Glaedr's one was hidden in the very corner of the room. He liked to keep distant most of the time. But today, he had a second, smaller jewel next to him.

Is that a-

Yes, that's right! Before Aideail left, she asked about creating an Eldunarí. She knew she most likely couldn't win the fight. I hid her heart-of-hearts here, because we needed the situation to calm down. I didn't want wild dragons to find it and break it. But now you guys can, at last, talk again.

Amma's heart was full of joy. She never even dared to hope that this would happen. After hugging Saphira around her neck, she threw herself next to the orange jewel and immediately started talking to it.

Hey, Aie! Can you hear me? It's Amma! I'm here!

Oh, heaven, Amma, I'd been waiting so long to hear you again! These plains and forests were getting lonely.

These what? Flauga asked, confused. Aiedail was supposed to be dead. Was there some kind of afterlife that the other Eldunarya hadn't told them about?

The plains and forests! I've been trying to find a good place to stay, but I need to go farther still. I'm too close to the wild dragons' nesting area.

You mean you are alive?

Well, yes, I am. Lotha taught me a simple spell, that can teleport you. And sometimes you can even pick where to. I tried to make Hothamna as angry as possible, so she would use her fire. That seemed like a good way to make it seem like she killed me.

Where are you? Flauga asked with a squeal. We can go find you!

No! Flauga, you need to let me go. The wild dragons need to think I'm dead. They were right about some things. Our way of fixing the spells would have probably created more problems than it solved. This way, everyone kind of won. I'm alive, but the wild dragons got their way. And you can still speak to me whenever you want. My Eldunarí isn't going anywhere, no matter what happens to me.

And so The Trio went on in secret. Aiedail was miles away, but whenever Flauga and Amma came to speak to her, she felt like she was back home. When Aiedail couldn't hunt, Flauga offered her some of his energy to get her through the day. And whenever the Hall felt too small, Aiedail offered an insight of what the world beyond Algaësia looked like, sending pictures, sounds, smells and tastes all with her mind only.

Every day, longer and longer distance separated them, but in a way, they were closer, than before. Amma knew, that no matter what, they would always remain partners of hearts and minds.


End file.
